


take my sympathy for granted

by nasaplates



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Kim Mingyu and Wen Junhui are in love, but they're not each other's first choice. The sex is still amazing, though.





	take my sympathy for granted

**Author's Note:**

> written for SVTJukebox Years & Years round RENDEZVOUS
> 
> thanks to the mods for indulging my desire to write a third fill, all my love to y'all! 
> 
> len asked for jungyu. I've always been terrible at telling her no.

Junhui is always a tease when he kisses. Nips and kitten licks, smirks and closed mouths, deep plunges of tongue followed by pulling back, waiting to be chased. It’s a dance to him. Mingyu knows he loves it when Mingyu finally snaps and grabs him by both sides of the head and _takes._

Pinned to the hotel room door with one leg hitched up onto Mingyu’s hip and dragging nails under Mingyu’s shirt leaving welts down his back, Junhui moans, and Mingyu quakes with it. The quaking only serves to make him tip Junhui’s jaw open wider, dip his tongue in deeper. They’re both hard, trapped between Mingyu’s leather pants and Junhui’s jeans and the time it would take to remove them.

Mingyu is going to fuck him, he hasn’t decided how, yet. For now, he fucks his mouth with his tongue.

It’s easy to be with Junhui like this. Junhui may be a coy tease half the time and an outrageous flirt the rest, but Mingyu always knows he’s wanted.

Junhui’s hands bury themselves in his hair and tug, so he pulls his mouth away just enough to let Jun breathe. Mingyu trails his lips and his teeth along his jaw, to his ear, grasping the skin above where blood throbs in his throat, not hard enough to mark. Discovery is a heady thing to play with, but not heady enough to risk ruin, for them, and for the entire group. Teeth on skin, hip to hip, Junhui’s moans a soundtrack, Junhui’s hands conduits for...something Mingyu isn’t introspective enough to name.

With deft movements born of long practice Jun tugs Mingyu’s shirt up, forcing him to part from his skin. The shake in his belly at the way their hips are forced even tighter together is a form of love, Mingyu knows. The way Jun takes one of his nipples in his teeth with Mingyu’s face and arms still trapped in cloth is love, too. They’re not each other’s first choice, no. But what does that matter when Jun grabs his hips and pushes forwards, somehow manages to tip Mingyu back so he’s at even more of a disadvantage, all leverage lost, still tangled in his shirt, takes his other nipple in his mouth and sets off fireworks that course from his hair to his throbbing dick.

They don’t go out for fancy dinners. Junhui doesn’t photograph him in art museums. Mingyu doesn’t make Jun’s heart race just by asking him if he’s alright. They both know that someday this will fizzle out into hot coals, into ashes, dry and brittle as last night’s cum the morning after, flaking on a naked belly. It doesn’t matter.

Junhui finally lets him breathe. Mingyu frees himself from his temporary bondage and looks him in the eyes. His eyes are beautiful. They’re always hiding something, always layered with thoughts too complicated for Mingyu to dream of following. But his eyes tell him he’s wanted. His eyes drop to Mingyu’s lips right before he kisses him again.

They don’t make it to the bed.

In an elegant move that always surprises Mingyu even though it shouldn’t anymore, he finds himself on his back, laid out on the plush hotel carpet, Junhui straddling his hips, Junhui’s hands on his belly. He puts on a show for Mingyu, hips rocking and grinding, slow tease, coy smile, pulls his shirt over his head like a curtain rising over a rippling belly. Mingyu slides his hands from Jun’s knees up his muscled thighs, rests them on his writhing hips. He watches Jun drag a hand up his own naked chest, head tipped back and to the side, mouth open. He watches Jun’s graceful fingers wrap gently around his own throat. Junhui’s hips are purposeful now, not dancing, no playfulness. Just grinding, rocking down onto Mingyu’s hardness, exactly like he does when he’s fucking himself on Mingyu’s cock. There’s sweat gathering in the dip of his collarbones.

Mingyu is completely lost, considers just letting Jun take over tonight. But there’s something sharp glinting in the corner of Jun’s eyes, in the tension in his shoulders, that tells him that isn’t what he needs. And Mingyu can be a selfish lover, can take for the sake of taking, can demand to be fucked whether that’s what Junhui wants or not. Sometimes he thinks their entire relationship is selfish, settling for steady rendezvous with someone he could give his heart to, completely, if they weren’t both in love with another man. But he does love Junhui, still. And so, he does what Junhui wants but will never ask for. He takes.

Mingyu grabs a hold of Jun’s hips, lifts him just enough that he can grind up into him, clothed sex, both of them gasping with it. Jun grabs his forearms, right above his wrists, hard enough to leave bruises. He looks Mingyu right in the eyes like he’s on fire and Mingyu is the only one who can put it out.

Suddenly, neither of them can wait another second.

It’s a chaos of shaking fingers and panting chests, curses and moans, a race against something, their biology, or the clock, or maybe God, for all Mingyu knows. Mingyu fumbles the lube out of the back of Junhui’s discarded jeans, Jun fishes the condom out of Mingyu’s leather pants and has it open and on him, punching a breath out of Mingyu’s chest. Junhui smirks and then smacks a kiss to the head before turning around, on his knees, ass up. He looks over his shoulder at Mingyu and raises an eyebrow. It’s probably meant to be a taunt, but his chest is heaving and his dick is already dripping precum on the rug.

Mingyu wonders if he knows that he never has to perform, for him. He already wants to give Junhui everything he has.

He puts his hands on Jun’s ass, spreading the cheeks and Jun’s head sinks so his forehead is resting on the carpet. Mingyu knows he’s expecting lubed up fingers. He gives him his mouth instead. The shocked gasp at the first touch of his tongue against Jun’s hole, that trails off into a high broken moan, makes his own throbbing dick worth it. Mingyu works him open quick and dirty, lips pressed as tightly to him as he can manage, plunging his tongue into him, swirling it to work him open more and more. Jun rocks back against him and never stops moaning.

“Mingyu, fuck, yes,” devolving into meaningless syllables. Some of it is probably Mandarin. Mingyu never bothered to learn, but he’s betting it’s not something he’d be able to find in a language learning textbook, anyway.

He pulls away when Junhui is nearly sobbing, all his arrogance gone. Traces his fingertip around Jun’s spit slick and gaping hole, making him twitch, making himself moan. Mingyu dips one finger inside and it goes in easy, warm and tight. He’s mesmerized by the sight of it, still, the way Jun always spreads his thighs just a touch more, the way he lets him in. With a crook of his finger over Jun’s prostate, Jun _shouts_. Junhui looks over his shoulder again, eyes completely crazed, and hisses, “Fuck me.”

Two strokes of lube over his dick and he’s pressing inside, one hand squeezing Junhui’s hip, the other guiding himself in. It’s hot, and intense, the long line of Junhui’s back an elegant curve, the wings of his shoulders heaving with his breath, wide and muscled like he could carry the world if he had to. Giving him time to adjust, Mingyu palms that skin, fingers feeling the lines of those muscles, dragging down until he reaches the dip of his narrow hips. Something in Jun eases, and so, Mingyu uses that hold, and fucks him.

They’re lost in it, Mingyu entranced by the way his dick slides in and out of Jun, the way their hips meet with wet slaps, the way Jun has melted into the carpet and can only weakly thrust back. Mingyu stops, suddenly, needing to be closer, needing to touch him everywhere, pulls Jun up so he’s back against his chest, head tipped back, sitting on Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu puts one hand on Jun’s hip, the other across his chest, mouths at his neck. He can look down the planes of Jun’s body like this, flat taut muscle until the jut of his beautiful dick. Everything about him is elegant.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs before he can stop himself. He starts up a rhythm again, shallow thrusts.

“I always want you,” he says, deciding fuck it all and letting the words he never says spill out, as helpless as the movements of his hips.

“Even when you’re wearing stupid hats at fansigns I think about you, about your body, about how badly I want your dick in my mouth, about your lips around my cock.” Jun moans, tips his head back further, lifts a hand to bury itself in his hair. Mingyu’s speaking the words like kisses now, to the same place he’d held in his teeth earlier.

“I think about putting my hands on you, under the table, but I know I couldn’t, ah fuck, couldn’t manage it. Everyone would know. Everyone would see that I just want to be fucking you, want to hear you moan, want you to make me feel so good. Jun, fuck, _Jun_ , you make me feel so fucking good.” Jun turns the hand in his hair into a hold, drags his head up so they’re looking each other, awkwardly, with a crick in the neck, in the eyes. He’s so fucked out it’s obviously hard to focus, for Mingyu too, the entire world a haze with this beautiful man the centerpoint.

“You too,” Jun gasps, like Mingyu’s dick in his ass has somehow made speech a workout, a marathon. Or maybe it’s the truth of it that makes it so heavy. One of them whimpers. “You make me feel good too, Mingyu.”

They kiss. It’s more like breathing into each other’s mouths, lips caressing sloppily. They both lose the coordination at the same time, Mingyu’s hips losing their rhythm, snapping up harsher, his release suddenly so fucking close he can taste it in the back of his throat. He comes, hard and sudden, like being hit by a train. He thinks he moans Jun’s name, but his lips have gone too numb, and the buzzing in his ears is too loud to be sure.

Jun pulls on his own dick frantically, punching sounds out of his own chest with every downward stroke. Mingyu hasn’t gone soft yet, still buried in Jun’s ass when he comes, and paints his own chest and bits of the rug with his come.

They pant together, Mingyu not realizing he’s petting Junhui’s sides until Jun threads his fingers through his and holds him still. Mingyu goes soft and falls out of Junhui’s ass and they both grunt. He pulls off the condom and ties it off, tossing it into the tiny hotel trash can with a little smug smile when it goes in. When Mingyu turns back, Jun is looking at the stain on the carpet with his head cocked and his lips twitching like he’s trying not to smile.

Jun looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Well,” he says, “at least no one has to sleep in the wet spot.”

The both burst into helpless snickers at the same time, leaning against each other, Mingyu with his forehead on Jun’s shoulder. Before he picks his head up, he presses a tiny kiss onto the skin there. Jun isn’t looking at him, but Mingyu can tell he’s smiling fondly.

They change into sleep clothes (or don’t, in Junhui’s case) and fall asleep happy and sated and facing away from each other. In the morning, Jun’s head is tucked under Mingyu’s chin, his hair tickling Mingyu’s nose. He’s sound asleep still, snoring, and his fingers resting against Mingyu’s hip are twitching in a dream. Mingyu gently blows the fine hairs out of his face, curls a bit tighter around Jun’s body, and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that sure happened! as always, I ADORE comments, they're what keeps the writing juices flowing. and feel free to stop by twitter and curiouscat!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [so be a man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738231) by [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8)




End file.
